Fate
by Kirin Nekomata
Summary: Kisah lain dari Yuuri dan Wolfram
1. Chapter 1

**Fate**

**Diclaimer**

**Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair**

**YuuRam**

**Gendre**

**Drama, Romance, Humor, Family.**

**Rate**

**Masih aman di rate T**

**Note!**

**Gomen ne Kirin bikin ff lain lagi, tapi After Story juga bakal terus lanjut kok. Untuk sekarang Kirin bakal aktif di fandom KKM aja. Untuk Fandom lain harap sabar menunggu. Thanks.. jangan lupa reviewnya ^_^**

Nasib…. Setiap orang tentu tidak akan tahu seperti apa nasih hidupnya dimasa depan. Karena terkadang apa yang kita rencanakan berbeda dengan apa yang kita dapatkan. Begitu pun dengan Yuuri Shibuya yang kini sudah 5 tahun menjabat sebagai Maoh atau raja iblis. Dia bahkan tak pernah tahu bahwa sang ayah yang selama ini dia kenal ternyata bukanlah manusia seperti yang dia tahu.

Dan siapa sangka juga kalau Yuuri terlahir di dunia manusia dari jiwa seorang gadis bangsawan di Shinmakoku yang bernama Julia. Lalu Yuuri harus bertunangan dengan seorang ibils yang juga laki-laki, tapi itulah takdirnya. Yuuri pun sudah bisa berpikir dewasa sekarang dan bisa menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Dan siapa sangka juga kalau sekarang sang maoh punya hobby baru.

"Turunkan aku Yuuri!" Seorang remaja blonde terlihat mengamuk sambil memukul-mukulkan kedua tangannya pada orang yang kini sedang asik melenggang sambil membopongnya seperti karung beras.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai," jawab si tersangka dengan santainya.

"Ku bilang turunkan aku sekarang!" Teriak Wolfram dengan marah.

"Sudahlah Wolf, ini demi kebaikanmu.." Ucap Conrad mencoba menenangkan sang adik.

"kebaikan apanya!? Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Bantah Wolfram, si blonde menatap tajam pada sang kakak.

Sementara Yuuri terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Wolfram. Yah inilah hoby baru Yuuri sekarang, membuly Wolfram. Pertumbuhan fisik terjadi dengan wajar pada Yuuri yang kini sudah berubah jadi pemuda tampan dan tinggi berusia 20 tahun. Berbeda dengan Wolfram yang menurut Yuuri masih saja pendek seperti 5 tahun lalu walau sekarang usianya sudah 87 tahun. Conrad bilang itu wajar karena Wolfram adalah iblis murni.

Yuuri sempat khawatir jika 20 tahun lagi dia akan berubah jadi bapak- bapak dan saat itu Wolfram masih terlihat imut-imut. Maka habislah Yuuri saat itu, keadaan akan berbalik jadi Wolfram yang membuly Yuuri habis-habisan. Tapi lagi-lagi nasib berkata lain, Yuuri yang juga setengah iblis sekaligus raja iblis/maoh tak akan tua secepat itu. Kenyataan itu membuat sengiran di wajah Yuuri semakin melebar dan dia bisa membuly Wolfram sepuasnya sebelum maoh bishounen itu tumbuh tinggi seperti dirinya.

"HENNA CHOKOO!" Teriakan kesal Wolfram membahana keseluruh penjuru kastil.

"Ya ampun Yuuri heika semakin gencar saja mengganggu Wolfram.." Komentar cheri yang sedang asik menyesap tehnya bersama Anissina.

"Mungkin heika mulai sadar kalau Wolf itu manis," Sahut Anissina.

"Hohohoo… Wolfram ku memang sangat manis…" Sang lady pun semakin bersemangat.

.

.

.

Buk!

"Gwaaah!" Yuuri terjengkang karena wajahnya terkena lemparan bantal dari Wolfram. "Ya ampun Wolf kalau kau terus melempar wajahku dengan bantal nanti ketampananku bisa berkurang." Canda Yuuri.

"Heika awas!" Teriak Conrad.

DUAGH!

Yuuri terkapar dilantai karena kembali terkena lemparan Wolfram dan kali ini bukan bantal yang digunakan oleh si blonde.

"Ugh.. sudah..ku bilang..kalau buku itu sakit Wolf…" Ucap Yuuri pelan karena kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Mati saja kau! Henna Choko!" Wolfram keluar dengan kesal dan membanting pintu kamar Yuuri.

"Heika, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Conrad khawatir dan menghampiri rajanya.

"Panggil aku Yuuri.." Sang Maoh duduk dibantu oleh Conrad. "Heheheee…" Yuuri cengengesan.

"Yuuri?" Conrad menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran dengan tingkah Yuuri.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku benar-benar membuat Wolfram kesal," Ucap Yuuri dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Entah apa yang kau pikirkan Yuuri, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali mengganggu Wolfram." Conrad menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, rasanya menyenangkan saja melihat wajah cemberutnya saat ku ganggu." Yuuri kembali tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Hmm.. apa mungkin.." Gumam Conrad.

"Apa?" Tanya Yuuri menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari Conrad.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Conrad tersenyum gentle seperti biasanya.

Sementara itu di lorong kastil terlihat Wolfram yang berjalan dengan wajah kesal dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. "Dasar henna choko! Menyebalkan! Baka!" Gerutu si blonde sambil terus berjalan.

Diarah berlawanan terlihat Gunter yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang. "Wolfram apa kau tahu heika dimana?" Tanya Gunter saat akan berpapasan dengan Wolfram.

"Cari saja sendiri!" Jawab Wolfram dengan kesal.

Gunter bengong dan berkedip beberapa kali "Ada apa lagi ini?" Gumamnya pelan sambil memandang punggung Wolfram yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Di kuil Shinou..

"Sekarang sudah saatnya," Ucap Shinou.

"Tak bisakah kau menundanya lagi? Aku tak ingin Shibuya sedih." Pinta Murata pada sang raja pertama.

"87 Tahun rasanya sudah cukup lama," Jawab Shinou yang sepertinya tak akan mengubah apa yang telah dia tentukan.

"Tapi Shibuya baru 5 tahun bersamanya, bukankah itu masih terlalu singkat?" Murata menatap Shinou dengan kilatan dibalik kacamatanya.

"Tugasnya sudah selesai, dan sekarang sudah saatnya aku mengambilnya kembali." Tegas Sinou dan sang daikenja pun tak mampu membantah lagi.

Menghilangnya Julia dan kelahiran Yuuri sebagai maoh ke 27 yang memiliki jiwa Julia. Penghiatan Conrad pada Shinmakoku dan berpindah ke Shimaron demi menguji sang maoh baru. Terjadinya insiden kotak Pandora, semua kejadian diatas adalah beberapa kejadian yang telah direncanakan oleh Shinou. Dan kali ini pun sang raja akan kembali mengungkap rencana lain bagi kehidupan di Shinmakoku.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Yuuri heika," Sapa lady cheri pada Yuuri yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi Cheri-san," Balas Yuuri kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa Wolfram masih tidur?" Tanya sang lady.

Yuuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wolfram? Semalam dia tidak tidur dikamarku." Jawab Yuuri.

"Dia juga tidak ada dikamarnya sejak semalam, ku pikir dia tidur dikamar tunangannya." Lady Chery mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Eh? Tidak ada?"Yuuri melebarkan kedua matanya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Hahaue! Yuuri!" Seru Conrad dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa Conrad? Kenapa sepagi ini kau sudah berlarian seperti itu?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Wolfram.. Wolfram ada di kuil Shinou heika.." Jawab Conrad dengan nafas memburu.

Mata sang lady segera melebar dan tubuhnya membeku. "Conrad.. jangan bilang kalau ini sudah saatnya…" Ucap sang lady dengan suara bergetar.

"Hahaue.." Kekalutan dan kesedihan pun terlihat jelas dimata Conrad. Melihat itu entah kenapa perasaan Yuuri jadi tidak enak.

"Saatnya? Apa yang terjadi Conrad?" Tanya sang maoh.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke kuil, semoga semuanya tak seburuk apa yang ku pikirkan." Conrad merangkul pundak sang bunda dan memapahnya.

Sebenarnya Yuuri masih ingin bertanya tapi kemudian Gwendal dan Gunter muncul dengan raut wajah tegang dan perasaan menyakitkan lainnya. Akhirnya dengan bijak sang maoh pun memilih untuk diam sampai saatnya dia akan bertanya nanti.

Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Yuuri dan lady Cheri pergi ke kuil Shinou untuk memastikan keadaan disana. Dan saat sudah sampai pada pintu terakhir di dalam kuil yang merupakan pintu dari ruangan suci milik Shinou terlihat Ulrik dan Murata sang daikenja yang tengah menunggu mereka.

"Kau datang Shibuya," Ucap Murata pelan dengan mata yang menyiratkan luka.

"Wolfram… apa Wolfram baik-baik saja." Tanya Lady Cheri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Murata terdiam "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk," dan sang Daikenja pun membuka pintu ruangan Shinou.

"Wolfram!" Teriak Yuuri saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Wolfram yang tengah tergeletak dilantai tepat didepan latar Shinou. Yuuri pun segera berlari dan menghampiri Wolfram.

"Hiks.. putraku…" Lady Cheri tak mampu menahan luapan emosinya dan menangis dipelukan Gwendal. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas.

"Wolfram…" Gumam Conrad yang juga masih diam ditempat.

"Tadinya ku kira tak akan secepat ini.." Gunter hampir meneteskan air matanya. Inikah takdir yang direncanakan oleh Shinou 88 tahun yang lalu sebelum Wolfram terlahir?

"….." Gwendal tak mengatakan apapun tapi terlihat jelas kesedihan dimatanya.

"Wolfram bangun! Kau kenapa?" Yuuri menepuk nepuk pelan pipi Wolfram mencoba membangunkannya. "Ada apa ini Murata?" Tanya Yuuri pada Murata yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya," Shinou muncul dengan wujud penuh.

"Shinou heika, kumohon jangan ambil putraku." Lady Cheri berlari dan bersimpuh dihadapan sang raja pertama.

"Ambil? Saatnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Yuuri. Sementara Wolfram terkulai lemas dalam dekapannya.

"88 Tahun yang lalu aku melepaskan setengah dari jiwaku dan menitipkannya pada maoh ke 26. Aku juga yang memintanya untuk menikah dengan seseorang dari keluarga Bielefeld. Satu tahun setelahnya Wolfram terlahir." Ucap Shinou.

"Jadi Wolfram memiliki setengah dari jiwamu?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Itu benar," jawab Shinou.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Wolfram sekarang?"

"Sekarang takdirnya telah habis dan sudah saatnya dia kembali padaku."

"Apa?" Yuuri membeku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

Conrad, Gwendal dan Gunter berjalan mendekat. Yang terlihat diwajah mereka hanya kesedihan mendalam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut ketiganya. Lady Cheri terus saja menangis disamping Yuuri yang tengah memegang Wolfram.

Lelucon apa lagi ini sebenarnya? Yuuri yang masih belum bisa mengerti situasi sepenuhnya hanya bisa bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ini benar-benar lucu, jadi dalam diri Wolfram terdapat setengah jiwa Shinou? Inikah jawaban kenapa Wolfram sangat mirip dengan pendiri Shinmakoku itu? Tunggu.. tapi situasi macam apa ini? Ada apa dengan Wolfram? Perasaan Yuuri jadi semakin tidak enak.

"Wolfram masih terlalu muda..hiks..Shinou heika hiks.. tak bisakah.. tak bisakah putraku hidup lebih lama lagi?" Mohon sang bunda dengan suara tercekat.

"Hahaue.." Gwendal dan Conrad bersimpuh memegangi ibunda mereka. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Kenyataan yang tiba-tiba membuat hati mereka berdua terasa sakit. Tak pernah mereka duga kalau semuanya akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini!? Kenapa semuanya hanya diam!" Sang maoh terlihat marah.

"Yuuri… Wolfram terlahir sebagai seseorang yang akan membantumu menjadi raja yang baik. Dan semua itu telah ia penuhi, sekarang sudah saatnya kau menjadi raja yang sebenarnya. Aku akan mengambil apa yang semula menjadi milikku." Ucap Shinou.

"Wolfram bukan milikmu!" Bantah Yuuri dengan tatapan mata tajam. "Dia bukan bonekamu, kau tak berhak mengatur hidupnya sesuka hatimu."

"Heika…" Lady Cheri menatap Yuuri dengan perasaan cemas.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi ini semua terjadi bukan tanpa persetujuan siapapun." Shinou mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mantan maoh ke 26.

"Shinou heika benar, 88 tahun yang lalu aku menyetujui takdir ini." Lady Cheri menghapus air matanya. Ini kenyataan yang sangat memilukan.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Wolfram juga putramu?" Tanya Yuuri tak terima.

"Tentu Wolfram adalah putraku heika, bukan hanya aku tapi kedua kakaknya pun sangat mencintai Wolfram." Jelas sang lady dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Yuuri lagi.

"Sama seperti halnya Julia yang jiwanya terlahir kembali bersamamu Yuuri. Ini semua demi masa depan Shinmakoku." Ucap Conrad mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri walau dadanya terasa sesak.

"Tapi Wolfram.." Yuuri mengelus wajah terlelap Wolfram, matanya meredup memandang ketidakberdayaan sang Mazoku bishounen itu. "Aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu." Yuuri sang maoh menatap lurus kedalam mata Shinou. Shinou hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau akan dapat bertemu dengannya diwaktu tertentu. Keputusanku tak akan berubah," Setelah mengatakannya sosok Wolfram yang ada didekapan Yuuri pun terangkat keudara dan diselubungi sinar tipis berwarna putih.

"Hiks..Wolfram…" Lady Cheri kembali terisak, kedua putranya memeluk tubuh bergetar sang bunda. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan satu sama lain.

"Wolfram…" Gumam Conrad.

"Maafkan kami…" Gwendal mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Wolfram!" Teriak Yuuri, sang maoh berdiri dan berusaha menggapai Wolfram tapi ditahan oleh Murata dan Gunter.

"Ku mohon Heika, jangan buat ini jadi semakin berat." Mohon Gunter seraya menahan Yuuri. Airmatanya sudah tak mampu dibendung lagi.

"Lepaskan aku Gunter! Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Wolfram!" Ronta Yuuri.

"Shibuya…" Murata tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia tak berhasil membujuk Shinou sebelumnya.

"Heika..hiks…"

Inikah rencana sang raja pertama? Setelah semua yang terjadi dintara mereka selama ini kini semuanya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Wolfram tak akan lagi ada diantara mereka.

"Nasibnya telah habis bersama kalian, dia akan ada disini bersamaku." Sosok Wolfram dengan perlahan jatuh ketangan Shinou.

"Wolfram…" Bayangan Wolfram berputar dengan jelas dibenak Yuuri.

Awal mula pertemuannya dengan Wolfram yang angkuh, insiden penamparan yang mengakibatkan dia harus bertunangan dengan Wolfram. Wolfram yang egois dan arogan, Wolfram yang akan selalu marah besar jika ada yang mendekati yuuri. Wolfram yang selalu menyelinap naik ke tempat tidur Yuuri saat malam. Wolfram yang selalu memanggilnya henna choko dan satu-satunya orang yang berani menjewer Yuuri. Wolfram yang rela melakukan apapun demi Yuuri.

Tak pernah Yuuri membayangkan bahwa dia akan hidup tanpa kehadiran Wolfram disisinya. Apa yang harus Yuuri lakukan agar Wolfram kembali? Dia tak bisa menerima semua ini begitu saja. Terlalu cepat, padahal baru semalam dia mengganggu Wolfram dan Mazoku cantik itu masih terlihat seperti biasanya. Arogan, galak, egois, dan Tsundere tentunya. Tidak.. Yuuri tak akan mau menerima lelucon seperti ini.

"Apa… apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau mengembalikan Wolfram?" Tanya Yuuri dengan wajah serius dan tatapan mata tajam.

"Heika…" Semuanya terkejut mendengar perkataan sang maoh.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Cepat katakan!" Teriaknya marah.

"Shibuya…" Disaat seperti ini Murata merasa dirinya tak berguna sama sekali.

"Jadilah raja yang baik…" Shinou tersenyum. "Setelah ini kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi takdirmu. Dia akan menjadi isterimu dan mendampingimu di Shinmakoku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan hangat.

"Jangan bercanda!" Teriak Yuuri. "Jangan bicara seenaknya pada kami," Yuuri mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Wolfram memiliki setengah dari jiwamu? Bukankah kau yang memberikannya? Jadi bukan salah Wolfram memilikinya.."

"Yuuri.." Conrad menatap sang raja, ada secercah harapan dihatinya kalau Yuuri akan bisa mengubah keputusan Shinou.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Maoh ke 27," Shinou kembali tersenyum. "Kau juga harus bisa menjadi raja yang bijak dan lebih mementingkan rakyatmu." Yuuri terdiam dan mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Shinou heika, izinkan aku memeluk putraku sekali ini saja." Mohon sang lady dengan berderai airmata.

"Tentu.." Shinou tersenyum dan mempersilahkan lady Cheri naik untuk memeluk Wolfram.

"Wolfram..hiks..hahaue mencintaimu nak.." Dengan berderai airmata Cheri mengecup kening Wolfram yang ada ditangan Shinou lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Terimakasih.. terimakasih karena kau terlahir sebagai putraku..hiks…"

"Hahaue…" Rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan seolah membuat Gwendal dan Conrad ingin menusuk jantungnya sendiri. Inikah takdir?

"Jangan khawatir, seperti janjiku kalian akan dapat bertemu dengannya diwaktu tertentu. Dia akan ada disini bersamaku," Ucap Shinou. "Dan kau Yuuri tetaplah jadi raja yang baik sesuai dengan keinginan Wolfram."

"Apa ini juga keinginan Wolfram?" Tanya Yuuri dengan suara parau.

"Itu benar, dia ingin kau jadi raja yang baik dan meneruskan garis keturunan Maoh dimasa depan. Menikahlah dengan wanita yang kau cintai.." Jawab Shinou.

Yuuri mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Mengatupkan rahangnya dengan rapat dan menatap tajam pada Shinou. Ini tidak benar. Terlalu konyol untuk menjadi hari perpisahan sebuah keluarga.

"Wolfram tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti itu…" Ucapnya dengan aura maoh. Yuuri bangkit sebagai Maoh, berdiri dengan berani menantang Shinou sang raja pertama.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate**

**Diclaimer**

**Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair**

**YuuRam**

**Gendre**

**Romance, Humor, Family.**

**Rate**

**Masih aman di rate T**

Chapter sebelumnya…

"Apa ini juga keinginan Wolfram?" Tanya Yuuri dengan suara parau.

"Itu benar, dia ingin kau jadi raja yang baik dan meneruskan garis keturunan Maoh dimasa depan. Menikahlah dengan wanita yang kau cintai.." Jawab Shinou.

Yuuri mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Mengatupkan rahangnya dengan rapat dan menatap tajam pada Shinou. Ini tidak benar. Terlalu konyol untuk menjadi hari perpisahan sebuah keluarga.

"Wolfram tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti itu…" Ucapnya dengan aura maoh. Yuuri bangkit sebagai Maoh, berdiri dengan berani menantang Shinou sang raja pertama.

**%Fate%**

"Heika.." Ucap Conrad. Udara dingin semakin mencekam seiring dengan dua generasi Maoh yang saling beradu argumentasi. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani masuk dalam pembicaraan. Yuuri masih menatap tajam pada sosok Shinou yang ada dihadapannya.

Shinou menatap sosok penerusnya dengan intens begitu pun Yuuri yang tak melepaskan tatapannya pada Shinou.

**Gret!**

Yuuri mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, aura maoh terasa semakin kuat keluar dari sosok Yuuri Shibuya. Tatapan matanya semakin tajam dan meruncing.

"Heika.." Gunter sampai menahan nafasnya. Kedua maoh dari generasi yang berbeda kini berada dihadapannya dalam situasi yang tak bersahabat.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan Shibuya?' Batin Murata mulai cemas.

Yuuri menarik nafas dalam, melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Maoh membuat semua yang ada disana menahan nafas dan bahkan tak berani bergerak. Suasana benar-benar hening. Shinou pun tetap diam menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari maoh junior dihadapannya.

"Aku menolak memberikan Wolfram padamu dan aku menolak menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Wolfram!" Ucap Yuuri dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan diwajahnya.

"Ha!?" Gwendal terkejut dan tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"A- aa.. apa.. anda yakin heika?" Tanya Gunter tergagap karena tak percaya degan apa yang baru saja didengar oleh kedua telinganya. Lady Cheri hanya mampu ternganga dan berkedip beberapa kali.

"Yuuri?" Conrad menatap Yuuri dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Haah.." Murata menghela nafas lalu menatap Shinou seolah bertanya 'Bagaimana sekarang?'

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Yuuri?" Tanya Shinou yang masih membopong Wolfram.

"Aku sangat sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan." Jawab Yuuri masih menatap tajam pada Shinou. "Kembalikan Wolfram padaku."

Shinou tertawa pelan lalu kembali menatap Yuuri "Apa kau menikahi Wolfram untuk menyelamatkannya?" Tanya sang pendahulu dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Mungkin.." Jawab Yuuri enteng. Dan jawaban yang terkesan sembarangan itu cukup membuat penonton tersentak kaget.

"Mungkin karena hal itu, tapi juga mungkin ini demi diriku sendiri. Maaf saja tapi aku tidak berminat memberikan Wolfram pada siapapun." Yuuri tersenyum.

"Heika?" Lady Cheri menatap haru pada sosok Yuuri.

"Baiklah, ku kembalikan Wolfram padamu. Jika kau memang sudah yakin dengan pilihannmu. Apa boleh buat?" Senyum kembali mengembang di bibir Shinou dan kali ini adalah senyuman jahil layaknya seorang anak kecil yang berhasil mengalahkan orang dewasa.

"Ck, kau memang tidak pernah berubah. Keras kepala dan kekanakan." Ucap Murata pada Shinou.

"Sungguh Shinou heika?" Tanya Lady Cheri penuh harap. "Anda akan benar-benar mengembalikan Wolfram pada kami?" Sambungnya.

"Sejak awal perjanjian sudah ku katakana anak ini akan berhakhir dan kembali padaku atau tetap hidup bersama maohnya semua itu tergantung sang maoh." Shinou menatap Yuuri dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Jadi? Ini hanya semacam ujian?" Tanya Yuuri tak percaya.

"Huweee.. syukurlah Yuuri heika ternyata mencintai Wolfram..hiks..aku lega..hiks…" Gunter langsung terisak dengan air mata yang berderai.

**Bruk!**

Gwendal bersandar pada tiang dan terduduk dilantai, "Ck! Lututku sampai lemas…" Gumamnya pelan dengan mata tertutup dan kening yang mengerut.

"Arigato Heika," Ucap Conrad lega dan berjalan menuju sang bunda yang masih berada di dekat Shinou. Ibu dari tiga putra itu pun langsung memeluk Conrad, putra keduanya. Menangis haru karena ternyata dia tak akan kehilangan putra bungsunya.

"Wolfram.. syukurlah..hiks…" Isak sang lady.

**Puk!**

Murata menepuk pundak Yuuri dari belakang. "Tak ingin mengambil pengantin wanita mu, Shibuya?" Ucapnya.

"Eh?" Yuuri terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Enak saja! Tentu akan ku ambil." Dan Yuuri pun naik untuk mengambil Wolfram yang segera diserahkan kepadanya oleh Shinou.

Suasana menegangkan pun berakhir hangat dengan kembalinya Wolfram ditengah-tengah mereka.

.

.

.

"Nghh…" Terlihat sosok cantik bersurai pirang menggeliat dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata itu pun mulai terbuka. Menunjukkan sepasang hijau indah yang sejak kemarin terus tertutup.

"Kau sudah bangun Wolf?" Seorang pria berparas tampan dengan double hitam memandangi sosok yang masih asik menelusup dibalik selimut tebalnya. Sosok yang sejak semalam tidur tepat disampingnya.

"Mhh.. sebentar lagi.." Gumamnya pelan dan kembali menutup mata.

Yuuri tertawa pelan, "Seperti bocah saja.." Ucapnya pelan.

**Cling!**

Seolah ada bolham yang menyala dikepalanya, Yuuri segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Hanya mengenakan celana panjang tanpa baju atasan. Melesat keluar kamar menuju ruang kerja Gwendal. Dan membuat para pelayan berteriak histeris saat melihatnya yang berlari hanya mengenakan celana panjang.

Beruntung sosok cantik yang tak lain adalah Wolfram masih tertidur pulas, tak terpengaruh oleh gerakan tiba-tiba dari Yuuri maupun teriakan para pelayan.

Yuuri terus berlari tanpa baju, tanpa alas kaki, tanpa cuci muka, dan beruntung tanpa iler karena sebenarnya sang maoh pun baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dan saat sampai pada sepasang pintu besar tujuannya Yuuri pun langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

**Brak!**

"Hah..hah..hah.." Yuuri terengah dengan tampang berantakan.

"Gyaaaaaaa!" Gunter berteriak histeris dan langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Alis mata Gwendal berkedut dan kegiatan menulisnya terhenti.

"Yuuri?" Conrad pun terlihat terkejut melihat penampilan Yuuri.

"Hah..hah..hah..berapa?" Ucap Yuuri disela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Berapa?" Conrad menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Berapa..hah.. usia Wolfram..kalau..disamakan dengan..usia manusia?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Hmm… mungkin sekitar 16 tahun." Jawab Conrad.

"Tidak, yang benar baru genap 15 tahun." Ralat Gwendal yang kembali menorehkan tintanya.

"Li-..Li..Li..Lima…belas?" Tanya Yuuri tak yakin.

"Memangnya ada apa heika?" Conrad yang tak mengerti pun balik bertanya pada sang raja.

"Huwaaaaaa! YANG BENAR SAJA! MASA AKU MENIKAHI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR…" Teriak Yuuri frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Sekarang mengertilah Conrad apa maksud dari sang maoh. Gwendal menghela nafas dan meletakkan benda yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk menorehkan tinta.

"Apa boleh buat, bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskannya?" Ucap Gwendal yang kini menatap Yuuri.

"Tapi mana ku tahu kalau dia baru 15 tahun." Tampang Yuuri semakin acak-acakan.

"Dilihat dari fisik dan tingkahnya saja seharusnya kau bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.'' Komentar Gwendal.

"Jangan khawatir heika, pada kenyataannya Wolfram sudah berusia 87 tahun, dia bukan lagi anak-anak." Hibur Conrad, tapi kemudian kakak kedua Wolfram itu pun kembali berpikir. "Hmm.. tapi Wolfram memang masih bocah, jadi sebaiknya jangan terlalu keras dalam mendidiknya nanti." Conrad membungkuk hormat.

"Gah! Apa-apaan itu Conrad!? Seolah-olah kau menitipkan adikmu yang baru menjadi isteriku. Kami belum menikah," Protes Yuuri.

"Jangan khawatir heika, kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Ucap Gunter tiba-tiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah sadar dan berdiri dengan gagah dan bercahaya layaknya seorang pendeta yang akan menikahkan sepasang kekasih.

"AAAARRGGHHH! Kalian membuatku frustasi!" Teriakan sang maoh membahana diseluruh penjuru kastil di pagi itu.

"Ngnghh..henna choko…zzz…" Dan di tempat lain orang yang menjadi sumber frustasi sang maoh masih asik tertidur nyenyak dibalik selimut tebal dan beralaskan kasur yang empuk.

.

.

.

Tanpa Wolfram ketahui pernikahan pun dilangsungkan, bagi bangsa Mazoku mempelai yang akan menerima posisi isteri tidak harus hadir dalam upacara pernikahan. Karena yang terpenting adalah keduanya saling mencintai maka pihak isteri bisa diwakili oleh keluarga.

Dan karena yang menikahkan mereka berdua adalah Shinou maka tidak ada satu pun dari 10 bangsawan Shinmakoku yang berani membantah.

Yang berlangsung sekarang hanyalah upacara pernikahan, sedangkan resepsi pernikahan akan dilangsungkan saat sang isteri tengah mengandung.

Yuuri duduk diantara keluarga besar Wolfram, perwakilan dari 10 bangsawan, Murata dan seluruh penghuni kuil Shinou termasuk Ulrike menjadi saksi. Membuat sang maoh menelan ludah susah payah.

'Hiks..kenapa jadi begini?' Ratap Yuuri dalam hati. 'Jantungku terasa seperti mau melompat dari tempatnya dan tubuhku menyusut beberapa centi.' Batin Yuuri makin deg-degan. Berada di tengah-tengah orang penting dalam upacara suci pernikahan bukanlah hal yang bisa kau lewati dengan santai. Terlebih lagi tak ada satu pun keluarga Yuuri yang hadir.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

"Hooaamm…Mmh.. sudah pagi ya…" Wolfram duduk ditempat tidur sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Mazoku cantik itu pun turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mandi dengan air hangat yang terasa menyegarkan, "Fwah! Nyamannya…" Ucap Wolfram sambil menikmati air yang menerpa wajahnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian Wolfram segera keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Wolfram-sama, bagaimana pagi anda?" Sapa Gisela yang ternyata sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamar.

"Selamat pagi Gisela, pagi yang sangat menenangkan." Jawab Wolfram dengan wajah berseri.

.

.

Kembali ke kuil Shinou…

"Selamat heika, anda bisa melalui upacara dengan sangat sukses." Ucap Gunter pada sang Maoh saat upacara telah selesai.

"Haaah… rasanya seperti mau mati saja…" Wajah Yuuri sudah pucat pasi.

"Selamat Yuuri," Conrad pun ikut mengucapkan selamat.

"Apanya yang selamat? Yang tadi itu rasanya seperti tidak akan selamat. Kenapa semuanya harus hadir dan lagi-lagi aku berada ditengah!?" Tanya Yuuri bertubi-tubi pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik," Conrad tersenyum.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi Shinou bilang resepsi pernikahan akan dilangsungkan saat isteri tengah mengandung? Memangnya Wolfram bisa hamil?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau tidak dicoba." Jawab Gwendal sambil berlalu.

"HAH?" Yuuri melongo. "Apa-apaan itu!?"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kastil dan memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada Wolfram~" Sang lady dari 3 putra itu pun terlihat sangat berseri-seri lebih dari biasanya.

"Haaaa… bagaimana kalau Wolfram sampai tahu ya? Apa leherku akan selamat?" Yuuri menatap Conrad yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ku rasa anda terlalu berlebihan heika," Sahut Conrad dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong telingaku sudah panas karena panggilan itu." Yuuri mengglare orang yang kini telah resmi menjadi kakak iparnya.

"hahaha.. maaf..Yuuri."

Akhirnya Yuuri beserta rombongan pun kembali ke kastil.

.

.

"Gisela kenapa sejak tadi aku tidak melihat yang lain?" Tanya Wolfram disela sarapannya, sebenarnya dia ingin menunggu Yuuri dan yang lainnya tapi Gisela memaksanya untuk makan duluan.

"Sebentar lagi Yuuri heika dan yang lainnya akan kembali.." Jawab Gisela.

"Kembali? Dari mana?"

"Maaf tapi nanti heika sendiri yang akan mengatakannya.." Gisela membungkuk tanda meminta maaf.

"Dasar henna choko! Beraninya dia pergi tanpa meberitahu tunangannya!" Umpat Wolfram dengan wajah kesal. Gisela hanya mempu tertawa canggung.

Tak lama kemudian rombongan Yuuri datang dan memasuki kastil, tentu saja firasat seorang Wolfram itu sangat kuat. Sang mazoku bishounen pun segera bangkit dari kursi berjalan dengan angkuhnya untuk menemui sang mantan tunangan (?) dan bertanya kenapa hanya dia yang tidak diajak.

Yuuri dengan perasaan yang tak karuan berusaha tetap tenang dan terus berjalan didepan rombongan.

"Yuuri!"

**Jeder!**

Teriakan Wolfram terasa seperti petir yang langsung menusuk ke ulu hati. Membuat wajah Yuuri membiru dan tubuhnya membeku.

'Tamatlah riwayatku.' Batin Yuuri.

Dengan perlahan Yuuri menolehkan kepalanya dan entah kenapa lehernya terasa kaku seperti leher robot yang kurang pelumas.

"Wo..Wolf..ram…" Ucap sang Maoh susah payah.

**Glek!**

Yuuri menelan ludah paksa, entah kenapa Wolfram yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan berwajah marah bagi Yuuri terlihat 100 kali lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

"Henna choko! Beraninya kau pergi dengan semua orang dan malah meninggalkan tunanganmu!" Geram Wolfram tak terima.

"I-..it..Itu.." Otak Yuuri langsung blank dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Mulai hari ini kau bukan lagi tunangan heika, Wolfram." Ucap Gunter dengan gaya elegan.

"Apa maksudmu Gunter!?" Amuk Wolfram.

"Kami baru saja kembali dari kuil Shinou untuk melangsungkan upacara penikahan." Jawab Gunter.

"Si- siapa yang menikah?" Tanya Wolfram mulai panic.

"Yuuri heika.." Jawab Conrad.

"A-..apa? Yu- Yuuri? Tidak mungkin! Dengan siapa!?" Mata Wolfram mulai terasa panas dan dadanya semakin sesak.

"Iya Yuuri heika," Jawab sang ibu dengan riang. "Dan tentu saja denganmu Wolf-ram~"

"Aku?" Wolfram membeku.

"Ya, denganmu Wolfram." Kali ini giliran Gwendal yang menjawab.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku sedang marah sekarang!" Teriak Wolfram yang mengira kalau semua orang sedang mempermainkannya.

"Itulah alasan kenapa hanya kau yang tidak diajak, Sir von Bielefeld." Ucap Murata dengan kilatan dibalik kacamatanya.

"Hwaaah! Sejak kapan kau ada disini Murata!?" Yuuri terlonjak kaget karena setahunya Murata tidak ikut ke kastil.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Shinou. Dia bilang jadilah suami yang bijak Yuuri." Murata tersenyum dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi? Aku.. dan Yuuri…" Wajah Wolfram langsung memucat.

"Kalian telah resmi menjadi suami isteri~" Ucap Gunter dan Lady Cheri bersamaan.

**Syuut…**

**Bruk!**

Wolfram merasa semuanya menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Karena terlalu kaget maka Wolfram pun langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Wolfram!" Teriak Yuuri panic dan langsung menghampiri pengantin wanitanya.

"Ckckck! Sepertinya sir von Bielefeld sangat shock." Murata membenahi letak kacamatanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Conrad! Gunter! Gwendal! Kenapa kalian diam saja!? Lakukan sesuatu. Wolfram pingsan!" Ucap Yuuri yang kini sudah mendekap Wolfram.

"Aku harus kembali ke kuil," Pamit Murata.

"Ah! Aku lupa kalau taman mawarku belum disiram." Gunter segera melesat pergi.

"Banyak berkas yang harus ku selesaikan karena orang yang seharusnya mengerjakan sering mangkir dari tugas." Gwendal pun pergi.

"Aku juga harus segera berpatroli." Bahkan Conrad pun pergi begitu saja.

"Ohohoho.. aku harus segera menulis surat untuk Greta." Sang lady melangkah tanpa beban.

"Maaf saya juga harus kembali ke rumah sakit.." Pamit Gisela tanpa menunggu izin dari Yuuri.

Yuuri melongo.. "APA-APAAN INIIII…!? Kenapa semuanya malah pergi dan tak perduli sama sekali!? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian semua!?" Tembok kastil hancur dan para tersangka segera mengambil langkah seribu karena sang maoh mengamuk.

"Bagaimana inii?" Tanya Gunter yang lari dengan berderai airmata.

"Apa boleh buat! Ini demi kebaikan mereka, biar Shibuya bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini." Jawab Murata yang juga ikut dalam pelarian namun berada di punggung tegap Yozak.

"Beruntung kau cepat datang Yozak." Ucap Conrad sambil berlari.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Sahut Yozak.

"Gwendal ayo lebih cepat!" Teriak lady Cheri pada putra tertuanya.

Tentu saja Gwendal sengaja lari paling belakang, mana mungkin dia berlari duluan dan meninggalkan ibunya juga Gisela dibelakang.

Sementara itu Yuuri yang sudah bisa menguasai emosinya mengangkat Wolfram bridal style. Reaksi Wolfram benar-benar diluar dugaan Yuuri.

"Sepertinya memang harus pelan-pelan," Ucap sang maoh sambil mulai berjalan membawa Wolfram.

**TBC**

Sama seperti halnya **After Story**, Kirin pun sangat berterimakasih pada para readers yang sudah memberikan dukungannya dengan cara memberikan review. Jangan lupa reviewnya lagi ya.. hanya itu yang saya butuhkan untuk update chap berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate**

**Diclaimer**

**Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair**

**YuuRam**

**Gendre**

**Romance, Humor, Family.**

**Rate**

**Masih aman di rate T**

Yuuri Shibuya maoh tampan berusia 20 tahun dengan tinggi 176 cm, memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam. Kini telah resmi memperistri seorang pangeran tampan dan juga cantik, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Dikenal sebagai putra ketiga yang memiliki kecantikan lebih dari kecantikan para wanita. Ialah Wolfram von Bielefeld (164 cm) seorang Mazoku cantik berusia 87 tahun yang jika disamakan dengan manusia maka dia setara dengan remaja berusia 15 tahun.

Mulai hari ini mereka resmi menjadi suami isteri yang artinya kini Wolfram adalah ratu dari kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Yuuri. Tapi ternyata kenyataan yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Wolfram shock bahkan sampai jatuh pingsan.

"Nghh..kepalaku.." Erang Wolfram sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Wolfram." Yuuri tersenyum menatap Wolfram yang akhirnya siuman juga. Sang maoh duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram berkedip beberapa kali. "Yaampun mimpiku buruk sekali," Gumam Wolfram sambil merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping menghadap ke arah Yuuri.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" Tanya Yuuri masih pada posisi duduk disamping Wolfram.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawab Wolfram singkat. "Kau sedang apa disini? Kenapa sudah siang masih dikamar?" Tanya Wolfram heran melihat Yuuri masih berada dikamar. 'Dan aku bangun kesiangan..' Lanjut Wolfram dalam hati, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah cemberut merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menunggu pengantinku siuman," Yuuri tersenyum menatap Wolfram, lengan kanannya mengelus surai pirang milik tuan muda Bielefeld itu.

"Oh.." Sahut Wolfram santai dan tak bergeming dari posisinya. Yuuri yang mengusap rambutnya sudah merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Wolfram sekarang. Entah sejak kapan Yuuri memang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Yah itulah anggapan Wolfram.

Suasana sempat hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Wolfram benar-benar sadar dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Yuuri. Sang mazoku pun langsung bangkit duduk dan membuat Yuuri menarik kembali tangannya dari surai Wolfram.

"Pengantin!? Beraninya kau menikah selain denganku Yuuri!" Ucap Wolfram marah dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Hah?" Yuuri melongo dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut. 'Jadi dia benar-benar lupa?' Batin Yuuri.

"Jawab aku Yuuri! Siapa wanita yang kau nikahi!?" Wolfram mencengkram kerah baju yang dikenakan oleh sang Maoh.

"Wa-..wanita?" Yuuri terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. 'Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Kalau bilang langsung nanti dia malah pingsan lagi..' Dilema sang maoh dalam hati.

"Begini Wolf, biar ku jelaskan." Yuuri melepaskan kedua tangan Wolfram dari kerah bajunya dan menggenggam jemari lentik itu. Wolfram terdiam, duduk di atas tempat tidur dimana Yuuri juga berada disitu.

"Hmm.." Sang maoh terdiam, mengatur nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya sedang menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Wolfram. Lalu tak lama kemudian Yuuri membuka matanya, Wolfram masih diam memperhatikan Yuuri. Sang maoh mendekat dan..

**Cup!**

Tanpa aba-aba Yuuri menangkap sepasang bibir ranum milik Wolfram. Pikiran Wolfram langsung kosong, kedua matanya masih terbuka dan otaknya tak mau bekerja untuk mencerna situasi apa yang sedang dialaminya. Maka Wolfram pun hanya diam di posisinya.

'Lembut..kenyal…' Batin Yuuri, sang maoh menutup matanya. Memperdalam ciumannya dan mendorong jatuh Wolfram diatas tempat tidur yang empuk. Karena gemas dan baru pertama kalinya merasakan bibir Wolfram. Yuuri jadi lupa dengan niat utamanya yang hanya mengecup Wolfram.

" Nghh.." Yuuri mulai melumat bibir Wolfram dengan gemas membuat sang empunya mengerang dan menutup matanya.

"Nnh.." Wolfram yang mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen mulai gelisah, kedua tangannya mendorong pundak tegap milik sang maoh yang kini berada diatasnya. Namun sang maoh yang tak ingin kegiatannya diganggu menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Wolfram dan menahannya dikedua sisi, membuat Wolfram tak bisa melawan.

"Angh!" Erang Wolfram terkejut saat lidah Yuuri menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. 'Li-..lidahnya! Yuuri memasukkan lidahnya..' Batin Wolfram, sebelah matanya setengah terbuka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Yuu..nnh.." Wolfram menggeliat tak nyaman, kedua kakinya sudah menendang gelisah sementara kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak bebas karena ditahan oleh Yuuri. Sementara sang maoh semakin gencar mengeksplor mulut Wolfram bahkan sesekali menghisap lidah sang Mazoku membuat erangan Wolfram semakin menjadi.

Dan karena pasokan oksigen sudah benar-benar habis maka dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dipaksa terkumpul Wolfram menendang perut Yuuri.

**Duk!**

Sang maoh yang merasakan sakit diperutnya langsung tersadar dan memisahkan diri.

"Wolf..maaf..aku kelepasan." Ucapnya antara malu dan kaget.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Wolfram terengah, rambutnya berantakan karena ulah Yuuri. Wajahnya sedikit merona dengan pandangan sayu dan tetesan saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Entah itu saliva milik siapa.

**Deg!**

Jantung Yuuri berdetak kencang, baginya Wolfram terlihat sangat mengundang. Tapi tentu saja Yuuri sadar dengan situasi sekarang. 'Dimana pintu keluar..' Batin Yuuri.

"Henna Choko!" Wolfram langsung bangkit dan meneriaki Yuuri. "Hah..hah..hah.." Pundaknya naik turun dengan cepat karena nafas yang memburu. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan menatap kesal pada Yuuri yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!? Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah menindihku Yuuri!?" Amuk Wolfram sambil menunjuk wajah Yuuri .

"HAAAHH?" Mulut Yuuri menganga lebar mendengar ucapan Wolfram. Dan kali ini sang maoh benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. 'Me-.. menindih? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat barusan aku menciumnya. Kenapa dia melupakan bagian itu?' Akhirnya Yuuri menghela nafas panjang dan membenahi duduknya jadi bersila.

"Duduklah dulu biar ku jelaskan semuanya." Yuuri mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Wolfram duduk.

"Jangan mengulur waktu! Cepat jelaskan!" Tolak Wolfram yang masih berdiri angkuh.

"Wolfram." Panggil Yuuri singkat.

"Hmpp!" Wolfram menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan duduk bersila dihadapan Yuuri. "Cepat katakan!"

Yuuri berhem dan mulai berbicara "Pertama tadi aku menciummu bukan menindihmu," Ucapnya.

"Me-.. mencium katamu!?" Wolfram sedikit mundur dengan ekspresi terkejut dan kedua tangan yang tak lagi disilangkan didada.

"Iya, itu namanya ciuman. Dan lagi tadi aku tidak benar-benar menindihmu." Jelas Yuuri sok bijak.

"APA!? Lalu kenapa kau menciumku seenaknya!?" Teriak Wolfram dengan marah namun terlihat jelas semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hehehee.. karena kau isteriku." Yuuri cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya tadi dia hampir lepas kendali.

"Huh?" Wolfram terdiam dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

"Iya, kita sudah resmi menikah. Tadi pagi," Yuuri memperjelas kalimatnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"….." Wolfram masih tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Uum..Wolf?" Dengan hati-hati Yuuri memanggil Wolfram. 'Aku akan melompat ke laut jika Wolfram pingsan lagi.' Batin Yuuri harap-harap cemas.

"Hey.." Yuuri menepuk pelan pipi chubby Wolfram. "Kau baik-baik saja Wolfram?" Tanya sang maoh khawatir.

"Jadi…yang tadi itu bukan mimpi?" Wolfram menatap Yuuri dengan kesadaran yang belum mencapai 100%.

"Iya itu nyata, kau tidak sedang bermimpi Wolfram." Jelas Yuuri sambil merunduk dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Wolfram. Tangan kanannya masih berada di pipi mazoku cantik itu.

**Blush…**

Wajah Wolfram merona merah dan langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yuuri. Sang Maoh tersenyum.

"Apa yang tadi itu ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Te-..tentu saja itu yang pertama! Memangnya kau kira aku bisa dengan mudah memberikannya pada orang lain!? Dasar henna choko!" Wolfram mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam pada sosok Yuuri. Tapi tetap saja rona merah terlihat jelas disana.

'Imutnyaaa~…." Batin Yuuri saat melihat reaksi Wolfram.

"Kalau begitu ini yang kedua.."

"Huh?" Wolfram tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Yuuri sampai sang Maoh meraih dagunya dan kembali mengecup bibir Wolfram.

Bukan ciuman yang dalam seperti tadi, Yuuri hanya ingin perasaannya tersampaikan pada Wolfram. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut yang hangat. Yuuri terpejam seolah ingin semua perasaannya tersampaikan. Tak begitu dengan Wolfram yang terbelalak seperti tadi.

Yuuri menarik diri namun masih memegang wajah Wolfram, "Aishiteru..Wolfram." Ucapnya lembut kemudian tersenyum.

"Yu-…Yuuri.."

"Jangan khawatir, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Jangan terburu-buru.." Sang maoh mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala Wolfram.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Henna choko!" Wolfram menepis tangan Yuuri dan berteriak marah.

"Hahahaaa…aku juga berharapnya begitu."

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Bukan apa-apa…"

"Yuuri!"

"Ya sayang.." Goda Yuuri.

"Menjijikan!"

"Heee!? Kenapa begitu?"

"Minggir! Aku mau keluar." Wolfram melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

"Wolfram kau mau kemana?" Sang maoh ikut turun dan mengejar Wolfram.

"Hey, Wolf!"

**BRAK!**

"Ugh..ittaiii…." Yuuri berjongkok dan memegangi hidungnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan pintu. Karena sesaat sebelum Yuuri melewati pintu, Wolfram sudah membanting pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

Wolfram berlari keluar kastil menuju taman belakang, dia butuh sendiri. Butuh ruang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Me-.. menikah? Dengan Yuuri? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Ucap Wolfram pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain sepertinya Yuuri tak ingin mengganggu Wolfram walau sebenarnya dia ingin mencari sang Cinderella. Akhirnya Yuuri memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dan saat sampai disana ternyata Conrad dan Gunter sudah menunggu.

Yuuri langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tak bersahabat seolah bertanya 'Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?'

"Heika, selamat datang." Sapa Gunter dengan hati cenat cenut. "Bagaimana keadaan Wolfram? Apa dia sudah siuman?"

"Sudah," Jawab Yuuri singkat sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Syukurlah,"

"Dari pada itu, kenapa tadi kalian pergi?" Tanya Yuuri menatap tajam pada keduanya.

**Glek!**

Gunter menelan ludah paksa dan melirik Conrad untuk meminta bantuan.

"Maaf, kami hanya tidak ingin mengganggu waktu anda heika." Jawab Conrad dengan nada tenang seperti biasanya. "Tapi kalau kami boleh tahu, kenapa dengan kening anda heika?"

"Eh? Benar kening anda memerah.." Gunter mulai panic.

"Oh ini, bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Wolfram menenangkan diri.

"Aaaargh! Kenapa seperti ini.." Wolfram mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Dasar henna choko! Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan!" Beberapa menit telah berlalu tapi tetap saja Wolfram masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Bukan karena dia tidak menginginkannya tapi terlalu banyak pertanyaan 'Kenapa?' dibenaknya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa dia tidak diberitahu dulu sebelumnya? Kenapa Yuuri mau menikahinya? Kenapa dengan semua orang yang tak pernah membicarakannya sebelum ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Wolfram kembali menutup matanya danberpikir keras, memusatkan pikirannya untuk tenang dan mencoba menemukan clue.

"Halo Wolf-ram~"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wolfram berteriak kencang saat tiba-tiba sosok Shinou muncul dan menyapanya.

.

.

.

Di tempat Yuuri…

Suasana ruangan Yuuri terasa tenang, Yuuri sibuk dengan berbagai macam berkas yang menumpuk dimejanya. Begitu pun Conrad dan Gunter yang juga mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka membantu sang Maoh.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuuri berjengit terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya, "Wolfram…" Ucapnya.

"Sepertinya dari arah taman belakang." Ucap Conrad.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Raut wajah Gunter langsung berubah jadi cemas.

Yuuri segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melesat menuju taman belakang. Conrad dan Gunter pun mengikuti Yuuri dari belakang.

**Drap!**

**Drap!**

**Drap!**

**Drap!**

"Wolfram! Ada apa?" Tanya Yuuri panic saat sudah hampir sampai didekat Wolfram.

"Shi..Shi..Shi..Shinou heika…" Wolfram tergagap dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia terduduk di tanah dan menunjuk sesuatu.

"Shinou?" Yuuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah dimana Wolfram menunjuk. "Jadi begitu.." Yuuri sweat drop melihat keberadaan Shinou. Jangan bilang kalau si raja pertama itu menakuti Wolfram.

"Selamat datang heika," Gunter membungkuk hormat.

"Senang melihat anda disini," Ucap Conrad sambil tersenyum.

"Haah.." Gwendal mengehal nafas. Kakak pertama Wolfram itu juga berada disana karena mendengar teriakan Wolfram.

"Sepertinya Sir von Bielefeld masih belum terbiasa melihatku, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun." Shinou berpura-pura memasang tampang sedih.

'Itu karena kau sering muncul tiba-tiba, seperti Murata.' Batin Yuuri speechless.

Shinou tersenyum mencurigakan menatap wajah Wolfram membuat yang ditatap semakin beringsut mundur. "Ma-…mau apa?" Tanya Wolfram ngeri.

"Hmm sayang sekali sepertinya kau masih Virgin.." Ucap Shinou memperhatikan Wolfram dengan seksama.

"Hah!?" Mulut Wolfram langsung menganga.

"Sepertinya Yuuri masih belum bisa menaklukkan singa Bielefeld ini ya.." Gumam Shinou dengan tangan berada didagu seolah berpikir.

Yuuri speechless "Sebenarnya kau mau apa lagi Shioun heika? Rencana macam apa lagi yang ada dikepalamu? Jangan macam-macam.." Ujung bibir Yuuri berkedut membayangkan rencana gila yang mungkin tersimpan di dalam kepala pendahulunya itu.

"Hahaha..jangan khawatir, sampai sini aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi." Ucap Shinou yang berwujud sebesar peri bunga.

"Justru akan sangat mencurigakan kalau kau bilang begitu, Shiou…ternyata dugaanku benar kalau kau disini." Murata menghela nafas dan membenahi letak kacamatanya.

'Akhirnya pawangnya datang juga' Batin Gunter.

"Dari pada itu aku penasaran dengan sesuatu…." Shinou semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Wolfram membuat sang korban semakin beringsut mundur.

**Cup!**

Shinou mengecup bibir Wolfram.

"Eh?" Semuanya terkejut.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Wolfram membahana keseluruh penjuru dunia.

'Di-…dia mengambil..ciuman ketiga Wolfram…' Batin Yuuri.

"Hmm… ternyata memang sudah ada yang menciumnya lebih dulu ya. Jadi begitu…" Gumam Shinou manggut-manggut.

"APANYA YANG JADI BEGITU!? KAU MENGAMBIL CIUMAN KETIGA WOLFRAM!" Amuk sang maoh yang sepertinya tidak terima.

"Ke…ke…ke…ketiga….berarti yang pertama…dan kedua..heika yang…." Gunter gemetaran dengan air mata yang siap meluncur.

**Twich!**

**Twich!**

**Twich!**

Sebelah alis mata Gwendal berkedut tak tenang, kakak pertama dari Wolfram itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada, wajah angker dan mata terpejam.

Sang maoh yang posesif segera berjalan menghampiri Wolfram dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Wolfram yang masih terduduk ditanah. Menarik lengan Wolfram dan melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Mazoku cantik tersebut.

"Hwaaaa! Yuuri apa yang kau lakukan!? Turunkan aku!" Teriak Wolfram saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang.

"Mengamankanmu," Jawab Yuuri dengan tampang dingin.

"Heika!" Mulut Gunter menganga lebar. Yuuri mengangkat Wolfram seperti membawa sekarung beras dipundaknya.

"Yuuri! Turunkan aku!" Wolfram berteriak dan mengamuk tapi percuma karena sang maoh tetap berdiri tegap dan malah mulai berjalan.

"Ya ampun terjadi lagi," Conrad menghela nafas, ini bukan kali pertama Yuuri melakukan hal yang sama pada Wolfram.

"Turunkan aku Yuuri! Henna Choko!"

"Tidak sekarang," Jawab Yuuri singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Turunkan ku bilang! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Wolfram semakin mengamuk, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dan memukul-mukul punggung Yuuri. Yuuri masih tak bergeming.

"Wolfram jangan memukul heika seperti itu," Larang Gunter yang mengejar maohnya.

"Memangnya kenapa!? Salahkan saja Henna Choko ini!" Jawab Wolfram kesal.

"Tapi-..

**Set..**

Yuuri menurunkan Wolfram dari pundaknya namun tak membiarkan kedua kaki mazoku cantik itu menginjak tanah. Yuuri menahan Wolfram, membuatnya lebih tinggi sedikit dari dirinya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang dan paha bagian atas Wolfram. Sementara kedua tangan Wolfram berada di pundak Yuuri. Wolfram terdiam begitu pun Gunter.

**Cup!**

Sang maoh menangkap bibir mungil Wolfram menggunakan bibirnya. Membuat kedua mata Wolfram membulat sempurna karena terkejut.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gunter yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut tepat didepan wajahnya langsung berteriak histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Conrad tak mampu berkata-kata, otak geniusnya langsung blank melihat adik bungsu kesayangannya disantap (?) sang maoh. Wajah Gwendal semakin angker.

"Ya ampun, kau membuat Shibuya marah Shinou.." Komentar Murata yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

Shinou tertawa pelan, "Aku senang melihatnya…"

"Nghh…" Lenguh Wolfram saat Yuuri menjilat kedua bibirnya, rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya dan berpusat pada bibirnya.

**Bruk!**

Gunter mimisan parah dan langsung jatuh pingsan. Sang maoh memisahkan bibirnya dari Wolfram. Dan menatap wajah yang sudah merona merah itu."Bibir itu hanya milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku." Ucap sang Maoh.

"Ba- Baka! Kau mesum Yuuri!" Teriak Wolfram dengan degup jantung yang tak karuan.

"Hmm..biar saja. Kita kan sudah menikah." Yuuri tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menurunkan Wolfram. Sementara sang Mazoku memilih untuk diam.

"Dia benar-benar melupakan keberadaan kita." Akhirnya Gwendal bersuara juga.

.

.

.

"Yuuri kau mau mebawaku kemana!?" (Teriak)

"Ke kamar," (Santai)

"Apa!? Untuk apa!?" (Panik)

"Bulan madu." (Nyengir)

**Duagh!**

Wolfram menghantamkan keningnya ke kening Yuuri.

"Ouch! Sakit Wolf…." Sang maoh menurunkan Wolfram dan memegangi keningnya.

"Rasakan!" Ucap Wolfram dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena menahan sakit.

"Eh? Wolf.. keningmu.." Melihat itu Yuuri seakan lupa dengan sakit di keningnya dan segera menyentuh kening Wolfram lalu mengalirkan Maryoku. Wolfram tertegun.

"Sakit?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Tentu saja sakit!" Jawab Wolfram dengan nada tinggi dan rona merah kemudian melembut, "Keningmu keras sekali Yuuri."

Yuuri tersenyum, "Gomen..sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?"

"Henna Choko! Menyia-nyiakan Maryoku hanya untuk hal tidak berguna."

"Kau kira untuk apa selama ini aku berlatih mati-matian?" Tanya sang maoh, tangan kanannya berada di pipi Wolfram. Sang maoh tersenyum menatap wajah cemberut dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin jadi lebih kuat dan bahkan menjadi yang terkuat agar aku bisa melindungimu Wolfram." Ucap sang maoh lembut.

"Hmpp! Lakukan lah hal yang lebih berguna lagi Yuuri." Wolfram berbalik dan meninggalkan Yuuri.

"Dengan senang hati~"

"GYAAAAAA!"

Dan Wolfram pun kembali berteriak karena tanpa ia duga Yuuri justru kembali mengangkatnya. Menaruh Wolfram dipundaknya seperti sedang menculik seorang tuan Puteri dari kerajaan dongeng.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajari Yuuri cara menggendong yang benar dan romantis," Gumam Shinou sambil memegangi dagunya. Sejak kapan Shinou mengikuti Yuuri? Entahlah.. biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

**TBC**

Chap 3 selesaaaiii~

Arigato untuk semua reviewnya, itu sangat berarti buat Kirin. Jangan lupa review lagi ya buat yang baca.. semoga ff ini masih bisa berlanjut.. see you next tiem ^_~


End file.
